Twilight Records
Twilight Records is an independent argentinian label founded in 1998 by Gabriel Carbone. They began with a radio show on a very important radio station, then organized show for international bands from the gothic scene and finally founded the record label. They started very slow, but now we are working very hard to sign important and new bands to bring their music to an international level. Twilight records is not only a label, is a passion ... Catalog Ecodalia Time Has Told ‎(CD, Album) TW1.01 1998 Kutna Hora Will Or Nothing ‎(CD, Album, Ltd) TW1.02 2002 Lamia Dark Angel ‎(CD, Album) TW 1.03 2002 Kutna Hora Will Or Nothing ‎(CD, Album) AMD 007 2003 Ancient Tales Broken Pictures ‎(CD, Album) TW 1.04 2003 NeKrodamus Malfeitor ‎(CD, Album) TW 1.05 2003 In My Rosary Under The Mask Of Stone ‎(CD, Album, RE, Ltd) TW 1.06 2003 Chrisallys Reborn ‎(CD, Album) TW 1.07 2003 Lamia Carnival Of Lust ‎(CD, EP, Ltd, Dig) TW 1.08 2004 Carnalia Dirty Days ‎(CD, Album) TW 1.09 2004 Kirlian Camera Pictures From Eternity - Bilder Aus Der Ewigkeit (Argentina Version) (Album) TW1.10 2008 In My Rosary Farewell To Nothing ‎(CD, Album, RE) TW 1.11 2005 Tempesta Noire The Path ‎(CD, Album, Ltd, RM) TW 1.12 2005 Kutna Hora Obsession, Faith, Perseverance ‎(CD, Album, Dig) TW 1.13 2005 Pimentola MM-MMV ‎(CD, Comp, Ltd) TW 1.14 2005 Pimentola Pimentola ‎(7", EP, Ltd, Num) TW 1.15 2005 Vigilante The Heroes' Code ‎(CD, Album, Enh) TW 1.16 2005 Storm Of Capricorn Retours Des Tranchées ‎(CD, Album, Ltd, Dig) TW 1.17 2005 The Frozen Autumn Is Anybody There? ‎(CD, Album) TW 1.21 2005 Cawatana / Storm Of Capricorn Through Silver Shadows / Storm Of Capricorn ‎(CD, Album) TW 1.18 2006 Camerata Mediolanense Πανκρατιον ‎(CD, Comp) TW 1.19 2006 The Soil Bleeds Black Alchemie ‎(CD, Album, RE, RM) TW 1.20 2006 Kirlian Camera Erinnerung ‎(CD, RE) TW 1.22 2006 Stalingrad Court-Martial ‎(CD, Album, RE, Ltd, RM) TW 1.23 2006 Endraum In Flimmernder Nacht... ‎(CD, RE, Album, Dig) TW 1.24 2006 Lucus Cantiones Filicatae ‎(CD, Album, Dig) TW 1.25 2006 Rising Shadows Falling Deep Within ‎(CD, Album) TW 1.26 2006 NeKrodamus A Brave Dawn ‎(CD, Album, Dig) TW 1.28 2006 Luna In Cælo Urdimbre ‎(CD, Album) TW 1.29 2006 The Royal Dead Phantasmagoria ‎(CD, Album, Enh) TW 1.32 2006 Melmoth Living For The Kingdom's Will ‎(CD, Album, Dig) TW 1.34 2006 Stillife Remembrance & Memories ‎(CD, Album, RE + CD, Comp, RE + , Comp) TW 1.30 2007 Hopeless Believe ‎(CD, Album) TW 1.31 2007 Ghosts Of Breslau Peste ‎(CD, Album, RE, Ltd) TW 1.33 2007 Ghosts Of Breslau And Should The Spring Come... ‎(CD, Album, Ltd) TW 1.35 2007 Ataraxia La Malédiction D'Ondine (Album) TW 1.36 2007 Krepulec / Outofsight Furious Friends ‎(CD, Ltd, RE, Album) TW 1.37 2007 Kirlian Camera Schmerz ‎(CD, Ltd, RE) TW 1.38 2007 Kirlian Camera Schmerz ‎(CD, RE) TW 1.39 2007 Replica Languages Of Decay ‎(CD, Album, Dig) TW 1.40 2007 The Evpatoria Report Golevka ‎(CD, Album, RE, Dig) TW 1.41 2008 Dark Awake Meseonas ‎(CD, Album) TW 1.43 2008 Ophelia's Dream All Beauty Is Sad (Album) TW 1.44 2012 Ataraxia Nosce Te Ipsum ‎(CD, Album, RE, RM) TW 1.45 2008 Kuu Suomi Or The Well Of Impossible Wishes ‎(CD, Album) TW 1.46 2008 Horologium Le Paradis Des Chasseurs ‎(CD, Comp) TW 1.47 2008 Pieter Nooten Collected ‎(CD, Comp) TW 1.49 2008 Ghosts Of Breslau Sacred Place ‎(CD, Comp) TW 1.50 2008 Krepulec Martial Industrial Power With Parabellum In The Hand ‎(CD, Comp) TW 1.51 2008 Whispers Of Ghosts The Coldest Place ‎(CD, Album) TW 1.52 2008 Exemtum Exemtum ‎(CD, Album) TW 1.53 2008 Rising Shadows Found In The Cold ‎(CD, Album) TW 1.54 2008 Replica Languages Of Decay ‎(CD, Album) SPR 092 2009 The Soil Bleeds Black The Knightly Years ‎(CD, Comp) TW 1.48 2009 Oda Relicta Leper Mass ‎(CD, Album, Ltd) TW 1.55 2009 Kazeria KZ Credo Nostrvm ‎(CD, Album) TW 1.56 2009 Chrisallys Sacred Fire ‎(CD, Album) TW 1.57 2009 Opus Nigrum Journey In The Dark ‎(CD, Album) TW 1.58 2009 Skrol New Laws / New Orders ‎(CD, Album) TW 1.59 2009 The Frozen Autumn Fragments Of Memories ‎(CD, Album, RE) TW 1.60 2009 Static Movement Visionary Landscapes ‎(CD, Album, RE, Dig) TW 1.61 2009 Quimera Music Love And Madness ‎(CD, Album, Dig) TW 1.62 2009 Ataraxia Concerto No. 6: A Baroque Plaisanterie ‎(CD, Album, Ltd, RE, RM) TW 1.63 2009 Hidden Place Punto Luce ‎(CD, Album) TW 1.64 2009 NeKrodamus A Brave Dawn ‎(CD, Album, Ltd) TW 1.65 2009 The Frozen Autumn Pale Awakening ‎(CD, Album, RE) TW 1.66 2009 Jarboe Alchemic ‎(CD, Album) TW 1.67 2009 Oda Relicta Holy Alliance ‎(CD, Album, Ltd) TW 1.68 2010 The Frozen Autumn Seen From Under Ice ‎(2xDVD-V, PAL) TW 1.69 2010 Barbarossa Umtrunk Agharti ‎(CD, Album, Ltd) TW 1.70 2010 Theodor Bastard Beloe: Hunting For Fierce Beasts ‎(CD, Album) TW 1.71 2010 NeKrodamus Brainwashers ‎(CD, Album) TW 1.72 2010 Ataraxia Lost Atlantis ‎(CD, Album, RE, RM) TW 1.73 2010 Ataraxia Saphir ‎(CD, Album, RE, RM, Dig) TW 1.74 2010 Dawn & Dusk Entwined Vanitas Vanitatum ‎(CD, RE, Album) TW 1.75 2010 Hard To Be A God Perfection Is Not A Human Condition ‎(CD, Album, Dig) TW 1.77 2010 Fear Of Eternity Light Of The Night ‎(CD, Album, Dig) TW 1.76 2011 Rising Shadows Finis Gloriae Mundi ‎(CD, Album) TW 1.78 2011 Dawn & Dusk Entwined Recollection 1994-1999 ‎(CD, Comp, Album, RM) TW 1.79 2011 Distant Project Stars ‎(CD, Comp, Car) TW 1.80 2011 Hidden Place Weather Station (Early Works) ‎(CD, Album, RE) TW 1.81 2011 Aythis The New Earth ‎(CD, Album) TW 1.82 2011 Hidden Place Fantasia Meccanica ‎(CD, Album, RE) TW 1.83 2011 Aura Noctis Itineris I ‎(CD, Album) TW 1.84 2011 Ataraxia Simphonia Sine Nomine ‎(CD, Album, RE, RM, Dig) TW 1.85 2011 The Soil Bleeds Black Quintessence ‎(CD, Album, Dig) TW 1.86 2011 Babylonia Motel La Solitude ‎(CD, RE) TW 1.87 2011 Lethian Dreams Just Passing By...And Unreleased Requiems ‎(CD, Comp) TW 1.88 2011 Oda Relicta Lux Aeterna ‎(CD, Album, Ltd) TW 1.89 2011 Lakeside X Sunrise ‎(CD, Album, RE) TW 1.90 2011 Vir Martialis Metapolemos - The Metaphysics Of War ‎(CDr, Album) TW 1.91 2011 Raven Wings Necessary Illusions ‎(CD, Album) TW 1.92 2011 Le Revers Sanglant Un Combat Perdu D'Avance ‎(CD, Album) TW 1.97 2011 Stricta Doctrina Stricta Doctrina ‎(CD, Album) TW 1.98 2011 Wolf & Winter When The Cold Earth Rests In Silence ‎(CD, Album) TW 1.93 2012 Distant Project Extraordinary ‎(CD, Album, Dig) TW 1.94 2012 Kraschau Offenbarung ‎(CD, Album) TW 1.95 2012 Ataraxia Mon Seul Désir + Des Paroles Blanches ‎(CD, Album, Comp, RE, RM, Dig) TW 1.96 2012 Kazeria Liber Corvus ‎(CD, Album, + v) TW 1.99 2012 Hyperborei Terrae Incognitae ‎(CD) TW 1.100 2012 Vir Martialis Metapolemos II - The Spiritual Aesthetics Of War ‎(CD, Album) TW 1.101 2012 David Galas The Happiest Days Of My Life ‎(CD, Album) TW 1.102 2012 David Galas The Ghosts Of California ‎(CD, Album) TW 1.103 2012 Kazeria Discipline Of The Shadows ‎(CD, Album, RE, + v) TW 1.104 2013 Le Revers Sanglant Le Sang ‎(CD, Album) TW 1.105 2013 Arkane Mesmeric Masquerade Seduction ‎(CD, Album, Dig) TW 1.106 2013 Fear Of Eternity The Evocation Of The Unseen ‎(CD, Album) TW 1.107 2013 Ataraxia The Moon Sang On The April Chair ‎(CD, Album, RE, RM, Dig) TW 1.108 2013 Turnavel Unbewusste ‎(CD, Album) TW 1.109 2013 Glasnost Mirror ‎(300xCD, Alb) TW 1.110 2013 LastraX Shape Your Destiny ‎(CD, Album) TW 1.111 2013 Barbarossa Umtrunk La Fraternité Polaire ‎(CD, Album, Dig) TW 1.112 2013 Mellonta Tauta Rainbow Melodies ‎(CD, Album) TW 1.113 2013 Anything Box Recovered 1993-1995 ‎(CD, Comp, Ltd, RE, Dig) TW 1.114 2013 Anything Box Worth ‎(CD, Album, Ltd, RE) TW 1.115 2013 Anything Box Hope ‎(CD, Album, Ltd, RE) TW 1.116 2013 Anything Box Volume One ‎(CD, Comp, Ltd) TW 1.117 2013 Kraschau Falanx ‎(CD, Album) TW 1.119 2013 Öröm 8 ‎(CD, Dig) TW 1.121 2013 Hard To Be A God And Suddenly Problems Appeared ‎(CD, Album, Dig) TW - I.118 2013 AEAEA Drink The New Wine ‎(CD, Album) TW 1.120 2014 Oda Relicta The Crown & The Plough (Album) TW 1.122 2014 Circuncelion Carved In Waters ‎(CD, Album) TW 1.123 2014 Ataraxia Paris Spleen ‎(CD, Album, RE, Dig) TW 1.124 2014 Ordo Equilibrio Reaping The Fallen The First Harvest ‎(CD, Album, Ltd, Num, RE) TW 1.125 2014 Ordo Equilibrio The Triumph Of Light And Thy Thirteens Shadows Of Love ‎(CD, Album, Ltd, Num, RE) TW 1.126 2014 Ordo Equilibrio Conquest, Love & Self Perseverance ‎(CD, Album, Ltd, Num, RE) TW 1.127 2014 Day Before Us Crystal Sighs Of A Broken Universe ‎(CD, Album, Ltd) TW 1.128 2014 Godless Procession Godless Procession ‎(CD, Album, Ltd, Num, RE) GMR012 2015 Sorry, Heels The Accuracy Of Silence ‎(CD, Album, Ltd, Num) GMR013 2015 Double Echo La Danza ‎(CD, Album, Ltd) GMR014 2015 Various Estigmas - The Short Movie & Music Compilation ‎(CD, S/Edition + DVD-V, Est) TW 1.129 2015 Oda Relicta Straw Bells ‎(CD, Album, Comp, Ltd) TW 1.134 2015 Of Darkness Tribute To Krzysztof Penderecki - Passio Et Mors Domini Nostri Jesu Christi Secundum Lucam ‎(CD, Album) TW 1.135 2015 Ataraxia Oil On Canvas Vol. 2 ‎(CD, Comp, Ltd) TW 1.136 2015 Various THE GRAAL - A tribute to the Holy Grails ‎(CD, Comp) TW 1.138 2015 Remete Odabenn ‎(CD, Album, Ltd) TW 1.139 2015 Links Label | Discogs | FaceBook Категория:Label